


【贾农】dirty lovin'

by NINESJIU



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	【贾农】dirty lovin'

你的温柔即是你的原罪。

黄明昊站在这里很久了。

对面那个女生也站在这里很久了。

黄明昊握着一把黑色的雨伞站在屋檐下，面无表情地看着抢先霸占了他位置的女生。

女孩子校服的百褶裙在雨天的冷风中时不时翻起弧度，她有些冷地缩了缩肩膀，可是脸颊上却是泛着热度的红晕。

黄明昊掏出手机，第53次确认了自己的哥哥在半个小时以前发给他的信息。

【昊昊，今天雨很大，你放学就先走吧，不用等我了。】

六点十分，陈立农会从这里出来，毋庸置疑，他一向很准时。

黄明昊的内心忐忑不安，他像是预见了接下来会发生什么一样紧紧攥着伞柄，以至于骨节泛白。

六点零九分，陈立农出来了。他的哥哥，脸上带着他熟悉的温柔笑容。

黄明昊目不转睛地盯着陈立农走向了寒风中瑟瑟发抖的女孩子，接过她手中粉色的雨伞，女孩子抬起头，露出一个羞涩的微笑，钻进了他的伞下。

太近了，太近了。

像是食肉动物看到自己的领地被侵犯一样，黄明昊咬紧了牙关，一动不动地盯着对面那对看起来很般配的男女。

原来这就是陈立农不跟他一起走的原因。

从来没有遇到过这种事情，第一次看到陈立农和女孩子在一起的画面让黄明昊心乱如麻。他想这一刻终于还是来了，他可以高中学业忙的理由拖住哥哥接触异性的好奇心，可是却无法阻止时间的脚步，无法再控制上了大学的哥哥和女性接触。

对面两个人走远了，黄明昊走进雨中，心烦意乱地赌气把雨伞扔到了路边。雨水很快把黄明昊淋得湿透，湿发粘在他的额头和鬓角，雨水也顺着脸颊肆意地滑进他的领口，他依然不在意，甚至没有用手去擦拭一下。

他不知道该怎么办。他不想回家，不想面对陈立农，可是又想把他抵在墙上好好问一问这是怎么回事，复杂的情绪让黄明昊的神经不停地跳动，他有些呼吸困难地按住了太阳穴，大口喘息起来。

黄明昊想到了小时候，他被送到陈立农家里的时候，周围的人都用怪异的眼光看着他，只有陈立农，把他当成亲生弟弟疼爱，用纯净的好像小兔子一样的眼睛看着他，在无数他因为暴风雨而颤抖的夜晚把他抱紧，告诉他“哥哥在，不要怕，哥哥永远都会在的”。

这句承诺，是他人生的救赎。但是现在，他觉得自己已经快要抓不住这虚无缥缈的诺言了。

陈立农要远离他了，陈立农可以没有他，可是他不能没有陈立农。

黄明昊知道，他的哥哥太温柔，太善良了。他把自己的爱和善意分给了所有人，他的善意是冬日融化冰雪的暖阳。可是这不是黄明昊想要的，他想要一个只为他一个人闪耀的太阳。

他的哥哥是天使，那么他就做诱惑天使堕落的恶魔好了。

 

黄明昊僵硬地重复着把食物塞进嘴中的动作，眼底是看不清晰的思绪。陈立农站在他身后，用毛巾擦拭着他被淋湿的头发，动作带着小心翼翼的安抚。

“'...昊昊，你今天为什么不开心？”

他最终打破了沉默。

“没有啊。”

黄明昊语气毫无起伏，这让陈立农更加紧张了。

“那你为什么...是我做错什么了吗？”

陈立农蹲下身，扶着黄明昊的膝盖仰起头看他，眼神中带着担忧和歉意。

又来了，又是这种乖顺得好像全世界你最重要的眼神，让他想破坏，又想全部占有。

“哥哥有女朋友了吗？”

“啊？”陈立农瞪大了眼睛，“没有啊。”

“是吗？”黄明昊笑了笑，帮陈立农抚开了有些凌乱的刘海。

“你看到了吗...”陈立农脸上闪过一丝不自然的红晕，“我们不是你想的那样啦。”

“那就是她在追你吧。”

“嗯...”陈立农低下了头。

“过几天哥哥就会答应她了吧。”

“没有啦！”陈立农慌乱地摇了摇头，“我还没想好...”

“你会的。”黄明昊迅速地反驳，他猛然抓住了陈立农的手，一点点握紧，“哥哥太善良了，不会忍心辜负任何一个女孩子的心意。”

“你别这么说。”陈立农想收回手，却发现黄明昊力气格外的大，他的手被攥得生疼，用不上一点力气。

“昊昊...？”

“所以我来帮你，哥哥。”

“你干什么？”陈立农像是反应过来什么一样惊诧地站起身，但是突如其来的眩晕却让他稳不住身体，踉跄了一下。

“有点头晕吧哥哥，没事，睡一觉就好了。”

迎接陈立农的是黄明昊炙热的眼神和无穷无尽的黑暗。

 

奇怪的燥热唤醒了陈立农的身体，他艰难地睁开眼睛，适应了一下刺眼的灯光，原本想活动一下僵硬的四肢，却发现自己居然是半裸的，手腕交叉在一起，被一条皮带紧紧地绑住了。

“黄明昊！”他挣扎了一下，却发现自己弟弟是来真的。

“你醒了吗？”

黄明昊坐在床边，手里拿着陈立农的手机。

“你干什么？”陈立农尝试着起身，却发现全身无力。

“只是帮你拒绝一下那个女人罢了。”黄明昊摇了摇手机，随手把那小东西扔到了桌子上。

“你别这样...”陈立农发现强硬的挣扎是没有用的，于是软下语气求情，“你不喜欢，我拒绝她就好了...你不要这样。”

“你不会。你会心软。”黄明昊很笃定地说道。

他解开了衬衣的几颗扣子，欺身压上陈立农，眸子里满满都是侵略性。

“我想要你。”

“你放开我好不好...昊昊...我是你的哥哥啊。”

陈立农这才发现自己身体内奇异的瘙痒和燥热，裸露的长腿别扭地磨蹭着床单，不自觉开始找寻着能够安慰身体的方法。

“你给我下药...？”

“对不起...”黄明昊轻吻了一下陈立农柔软的唇瓣，在他惊慌的眼神中打破了两人之间最后一层禁忌，“我有一个秘密，哥哥。”

“不要，你不要说...”

“我爱你。”

他不是圣人，他没办法看着自己的挚爱和别人在一起，尽管那样才是正常的，而被自己占有是畸形的。他想得到的，不管用什么任性过分的办法也要强占，因为他本来就是一个陷入泥沼的罪人。

“哥哥，是这里吗？”

“哥哥，你好敏感。”

“哥哥，你喜欢吗？”

你喜欢吗？喜欢和我做爱吗？喜欢我吗？

他不敢问，他不能问。黄明昊像做错了事情的孩子一样本能地感到恐惧，可是他又在这种背德感中得到致命的快感。他无措地把额头抵在哥哥瘦削的肩膀上，下身粗暴而不留情地横冲直撞，感受到陈立农微凉的肌肤在他的怀抱里一点一点变得滚烫。

“好疼...”

黄明昊痴迷地亲吻着陈立农的脖颈，尝到了有点苦涩的咸味，透明的液体不停划过黄明昊的唇角，他抬眼看着自己深爱的哥哥——他在哭，那么坚强的哥哥，因为自己在哭。哥哥的眼眶里都是疼痛和失望逼出来的晶莹，一点点顺着眼角划过脸颊，他很痛吧，可是他只是咬着自己的下唇，没有发出一声呜咽。

但是，起码哥哥的眼睛里，只有他一个人了。

“哥哥，别哭了，是我不对，别哭了。”

黄明昊亲吻着陈立农湿润的脸颊，重复着道歉的话语，可是却没有停下动作的意思，性器反而更加发狠往穴道深处顶弄，好像要把自己整个人都撞进去，哥哥身体里满满的都是他的东西，那么哥哥的心里，也一定会满满的都是他吧。

“昊...昊...”

“哥哥，我在。”

“你先把我...放开...”

陈立农纤细的手腕交叉，手指无力地垂下来，随着黄明昊大开大合的挺弄被动起伏颤抖着。皮带把他脆弱娇嫩的手腕磨得生疼，每次摩擦都是一种折磨，手臂不受自己控制的感觉一点也不好受，陈立农只能眼睁睁看着自己最疼爱的弟弟在自己身上驰骋，看着他维护了十八年的兄弟情一点点扭曲。

“对不起，可是不可以...哥哥，放开了你你会跑的。”黄明昊拉着陈立农的小臂亲吻他被皮带紧紧缠住的手腕。并不是看不到通红的痕迹，只是比起心疼的感觉，奇异的兴奋反而占了上风。

他真的是个疯子。黄明昊舔吻着哥哥纤长的手指时这样想着。

肉体碰撞的声音和暧昧淫乱的水声交缠，陈立农渐渐停止了挣扎，无论他怎么挣扎，都逃脱不了黄明昊的桎梏，一点点涣散的眼神中是无尽的黑暗，黑暗中映出弟弟狂热的眼神。

“为什么要这么对我...”

“因为我爱你，我爱你哥哥。”

“可是这样是错误的...”

“不，没有错。”黄明昊咬上陈立农的下唇，细细舔舐着他因为忍痛而咬破的伤口，“如果一定是错，哥哥的错就是对我那么温柔，害我喜欢上你，可是你的眼中又不能只有我一个人...我的错，不过是想要你。”

是他的错吗？是他的温柔给了占有欲极强的弟弟错误的信息吗？

陈立农仰起脖颈，体内粗硬的阴茎在疯狂地侵占他身体每个角落，动作虽然不得章法，可是他却羞耻地感到了快感，交合处粘腻一片，是他溢出的淫液。雌伏在弟弟身下，被他控制、插入操干，是他从来不敢想的噩梦，可是当噩梦成真时，他却并没有反抗，而是在噩梦中顺应身体本能享受着快乐。

“黄明...昊...混蛋...”

“哥哥，你这么说的时候，下面就咬得更紧了。”

黄明昊按着陈立农纤细的腰肢冲刺， 湿软的小穴被他调教到只会饥渴地吸着男人的肉棒，哪怕他的主人再不情愿，这具身体还是很诚实地给着黄明昊满意的反应。

他最终，在哥哥因为高潮而惊慌失措的眼神和难以抑制的娇吟中，在自己激烈到快要失控的心跳声中，和陈立农完完全全融为了一体。

他可以是混蛋，可以是魔鬼，可以是陈立农所有痛苦、自责、恐惧的来源，如果这样可以让陈立农的眼睛里只有他，哪怕是恨和厌恶，他也心甘情愿。

他好爱哥哥。爱，难道是错误吗？

黄明昊把半软的阴茎抽了出来，他触摸到两个人的交合处，触手一片浊白的粘腻。陈立农半眯着眼睛喘息，起伏的胸膛上是黄明昊吸吮留下的红痕，像一朵朵罪恶的沼泽里盛开的蔷薇。黄明昊解开了他手腕上的禁锢，一道道刺眼的血痕暴露在他面前，黄明昊沉默着低头亲吻上这些触目惊心的痕迹，动作温柔且眷恋。

“...你走开。”

没有感情和温度的话语从上方传来，黄明昊的动作顿了一下，接着用干燥温暖的唇瓣继续触碰着陈立农的肌肤。

“对不起。哥哥，对不起。”

“......”

做了无法挽回的事情，无论身下的兄长怎么反抗也绝不停止的男孩子，此时却无措地呢喃重复着“对不起”。他缩进陈立农的怀抱里，拉过哥哥无力的手臂环绕着他，脸颊有一下没一下地蹭着柔软的胸膛，像是恐惧的孩子寻找庇护。

陈立农叹气，他何尝感觉不到怀里少年的颤抖，沾湿他胸膛的湿润液体，他总不能催眠自己说是汗水。他在两个人这种诡异的沉默中缓缓地抬起红肿的手腕，轻柔地抚摸上了黄明昊的发丝。

“昊昊。好痛啊。”

陈立农爱着黄明昊，他把所有对亲情，友情，爱情的定义都揉进了这种爱里，从他结果黄明昊的手开始，从他第一次对阴郁的弟弟微笑开始，他就没办法挣脱了。不管黄明昊对他的感情畸形成了什么样子，不管疯狂的弟弟会不会做出更过分的事情，他知道自己总是会一次又一次把所有的“错误”都原谅下来，一次又一次包容这种带着折磨和毁灭的猛烈爱欲。

黄明昊僵住了，他小心翼翼地抬起头，看向哥哥的眼眸——里面没有怨恨，没有厌恶，有的只是像以前一样的深不见底的温柔漩涡。黄明昊试探性地把脸颊蹭进了陈立农的手心里，像小时候无数次向他撒娇一样轻轻闭上了眼睛，没有多久，他就感觉到哥哥柔软的手心在摩挲他的脸颊，手指轻柔的帮他把眼角的湿意都擦掉了。

“哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“昊昊是不是个混蛋？”

“你是。”陈立农声音沙哑，“但是我爱你。”

“你爱我吗？”

“我爱你。”

“你真的爱我吗？不是爱弟弟的那种爱？”

黄明昊几乎是用乞求的语气问着。他抬起身靠近，离陈立农的脸庞很近很近，努力在陈立农眼中找寻自己想要的答案。

“我会把你当做全世界来爱你，你是我的弟弟，我的朋友，我的...恋人。”陈立农勾上黄明昊的脖子，毫不犹豫地抹掉了他们之间那点细微的空隙，“你赢了，小混蛋。”

黄明昊的焦躁不安被陈立农的舌尖很好的安抚了，他着迷地缠绕着哥哥的舌，掠夺着哥哥口腔中的每一寸领土，最后在两个人都呼吸困难的时候恋恋不舍地退了出去，像标记领地的野兽一样最后舔了舔属于他的唇瓣。

“哥哥永远都不要离开我，不然，我会做出很过分很过分的事情的...”

“好。”

“不要看着别人，永远看着我一个人吧。”

“好。”

“最后...永远，只爱我一个人，好不好？”

“...好。”

黄明昊于是又迫不及待地啃咬上了哥哥的唇瓣，像是饥渴的旅人寻找到了最后的绿洲，最后的救赎。

你是我的天使，我的神。

但是我是个自私又任性的孩子，我不想在你怜悯的眼神中呆呆地仰望你，期待你偶尔的温柔施舍。于是我偷偷割掉你的羽翼把你囚禁在身边，从此只做我一个人的神明，你没了翅膀，那么堕落，可是又那么美。

我想你是疯了，你喜欢我肮脏的爱，可是你是那么神圣。

当你说出“我爱你”时，你注定只能做我一辈子的囚鸟了。

我将永远爱你，也占有你全部的爱。我的哥哥。


End file.
